


low and sweet

by inmyfashion



Series: action of fiction [5]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, written from a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfashion/pseuds/inmyfashion
Summary: Ginny needs comfort and finds it in Mike.





	low and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> was prompted from lerayon for comfort sex, so here is the child of that labor.
> 
> title comes from the first line of a poem from Elizabeth Barrett Browning: speak low to me, my saviour, _low and sweet_

An involuntary smile pulls at the corner of Mike’s mouth when he hears the chime of the alarm and the garage door open.

And instant warmth enters his chest and spreads through his body, radiating through his toes and fingers.

Ginny's home—his two favorite words put together.

He turns the heat down on the bolognese he has on the stove and covers the heavy pot. It's not long after he turns away from the stove that she comes shuffling into the kitchen.

Mike's smile immediately dims when he sees the tear tracks on her face. He moves towards her, arms open, and she meets him without hesitation.

Her body practically melts into his as she lays her head on his chest and wraps her arms around his waist.

They stay there, entwined, for an indiscriminate amount of time before either of them speak. More tears fall from Ginny's eyes and dampen Mike's shirt. He simply tightens his arms around her and drags his lips across the edge of her hairline and her temple.

“Bad session?” he asks between the spaces of her ragged inhales.

“Yeah,” she replies, her voice muffled against his chest. Her hands clutch at his shirt and her knuckles press firmly against his spine. She's pressed against him from shoulder to hip, but it's still not close enough.

“Want to tell me about it?”

Ginny shakes her head, but it's more like she nuzzles into his chest. “I just need you to hold me.” Ginny rucks up the back of Mike's shirt and spreads her fingers across the small of his back.

Mike grunts as her icy, rough fingers dig in lightly. “You hungry?” he asks, doing his best to ignore his body's reaction to her proximity and failing with every pass of her hands up and down his back.

“Did you know I was in the car when my dad died? Did I tell you that?”

Mike sucks in a breath. He tries to move her so he can see her face, but her grip on him tightens.

“Do you...does it feel like you don't know me? Am I… hard to get to know? Is all the trouble of being with me worth it?”

“Hey, hey, Gin. Look at me.” Mike pulls his arms away just enough to be able to look at her. He places his index finger below her chin and tips her face up to his. “Every moment I'm with you is worth it. No, I didn't know about your dad, but that doesn't mean I don't know you. I do know you, Gin. And you know me, too.”

Mike dips his head and runs his lips over the apple of both of her cheeks, his mouth dragging through the tracks of her salty tears before his lips descend onto her, sweet and thorough.

“I love every part of you, Gin. The parts I've seen and the parts I have yet to see. I look forward to knowing you more and knowing you better. You are so easy to love.”

A sob breaks free from Ginny as tears cascade down her face. “I love you so much,” she says through gasps of breaths. “So much.”

“I love you. So much.” Mike wraps her in his embrace once more. He smooths his hands in big, wide circles over her back until he feels her heartbeat slow down and her breathing even out.

She tucks her face into the curve of his neck and drags her lips up and down the column of his neck. Her hands at the small of his back drift down to the waistband of his jeans. She tucks her fingers just inside the top band and adjusts her body so one of his big thighs can settle between her legs.

“Take me to bed,” she whispers into the hollow of his throat. “I need you, Mike. Please.”

“Okay,” Mike says. Ginny's lips against his neck spread in a grin. She pulls away and tilts her head back to look at him.

Her hands move from his back to rest on his stomach underneath his shirt. She spreads her fingers wide and walks her fingers up his torso, pushing his shirt along with it.

“Or,” Ginny starts as she raises his shirt higher and higher. Mike gets the message and lifts his arms from her back in order to assist.

Once his shirt is off, Ginny plants her hand back on his broad chest and Mike drops his hands to her waist. “Or, we could skip going all the way upstairs,” Ginny finishes with a negligent shrug that Mike sees right through.

Her shoulders are tense and her fingers feel more like anchors than sensual on his skin. He pulls her closer to him. “Whatever you want, Gin. You tell me.”

She bites her lip and stares up at him. The number of emotions and questions that Mike can read in her eyes will come eventually, but Mike needs to hear her ask for what she wants. He knows she needs that.

“I want you, Mike.”

“You have me. What else do you want? Ask for it.”

“I want to fuck you. Right here. I want your body over mine. I want you to hold me and not let me go. Not just after, but ever.”

Mike swallows hard to keep his tears at bay. He knows the cost of Ginny's confession, he's paid it many times over to her as well. “I'm glad you want that because that's all I want, too.”

Mike's mouth descends onto Ginny's one again, but this time it's not slow and sweet. None of the reassurance has left his kiss, but it's infused with the basest of desires.

Mike teases his tongue over the seam of her lips to coax them apart while his fingers take the journey up her torso and under her shirt. They glide along the bottom of her bra before going around the back and unclasping it with an easy flick of his wrist.

He pulls his lips away from hers and helps her take off her shirt, sending it, along with her bra, flying across the room.

His lips return to hers for a moment before he breaks away to kiss her chin, then down the column of her neck. His lips linger over her heart, the rhythm strong beneath his them. He bares his teeth drags them over the top of her breast until he reaches her nipple. He takes the distended peak between his teeth and nips with just the amount of pressure she loves.

She sighs and grabs Mike’s arms, neck arched in pleasure.

Mike makes short work of divesting her of her jeans. He pushes them down her hips. His hands squeeze her thighs and panty-covered ass as they journey back towards her center.

Mike slips his hand into her underwear and teases at the top of her slick gash. He releases her nipple from between his teeth and plants his mouth firmly against hers, swallowing the needy, desperate sounds she's making.

He rubs her clit with the pad of his thumb in short, quick strokes that make her thighs tremble.

“Mike,” she breathes against his mouth. Her hands grip his arms tighter in an effort to stay standing.”Couch.”

Mike grunts as he circles one finger around her pulsing opening before he presses it, then a second into her, hooking them at just the right angle to make her moan grow louder.

“Too far,” Mike replies as he fucks her with his fingers. The couch is steps away, but he'd have to pull his hands and lips away from her body in order to get there. Instead, Mike slowly lowers her to the area rug beneath their feet.

He continues to move his fingers in and out of her body with a steady, hard rhythm while his lips trail down to the nipple he'd previously neglected before he pulls away and tracks his lips down her stomach.

“Please, please,” she begs in a whisper as her back arches off the soft, supple fabric of the rug.

“You want me to go down on you, Gin? Suck your clit until you beg me to come? What do you want? Ask for it.”

“I want you in me. I want you over me. I want you to fuck me hard, Mike. Please.”

He curses and nips her stomach before he slowly draws his fingers from her pussy and hurries to rid himself of his jeans, smearing her scent and wetness over his belly as he sheds his boxer-briefs.

Ginny’s arms reach for Mike's body, and he goes willingly back into them as he guides his dick into her with one sure, hard stroke.

Mike’s lips cover hers again, breathing in her groans as he pumps his hips with a short, steady pace.

A splash of wetness hits his cheek. He draws back from her lips, but Ginny shakes her head.

“I'm fine. I promise. I just need you, Mike.”

Mike wraps his arms around Ginny so they're chest to chest. Ginny drags her legs around his waist and Mike drops his head to her shoulder grunting as she meets the thrust of his hips with her own.

Her hands wrap around his back and her fingers dig into his flesh on either side of his spine with a sharp bite.

“I love you,” he breathes into her neck before he turns his head and repeats it over and over into her ear.

Her sobs become more pronounced with each thrust of their hips, and Mike holds her tighter.

“I need you. I love you,” she replies as she comes, head tilted, back arched, body taut even as the muscles of her pussy spasm around his dick.

Mike powers through her orgasm, still clenched in the embrace of her arms and legs. He thrusts hard for a handful more of strokes before he comes, too, moving his hips in circles to tease her clit at just the right angle to prolong her pleasure.

He feels her go lax below him and starts to pull out of her, but she grips him tighter.

“Stay,” she commands. “Don't go yet.”

Mike tries to keep most of his weight off her, but Ginny isn't interested in that and tightens her legs around Mike's waist.

“Aren't I too heavy?” he asks anyway.

“No,” Ginny says on an exhale. “You're like my anchor. I need you over me. You keep me here in this moment. And that's the only place I want to be right now.”

They stay like that for a while. Mike gently wipes at the tear tracks on her face, before he kisses each cheek and then her lips. “I love everything about you, Gin. There's nothing you can tell me that'll change that. And when you're ready, I'll be here to listen, just like you’ve been for me.”

Ginny kisses him, her hands drifting up his back until they tangle in his hair. “Thank you for loving me.”

Eventually, she unhooks her legs from his back, slowly dragging them down his body. Mike shivers as he withdraws his semi-hard cock from her body, not caring at all about the mess they'll leave on the rug beneath them.

He rolls onto his back and helps Ginny recline over him. “You’re my best friend and my whole heart. How could I do anything but love you?”

Ginny nuzzles her face into his chest and smiles. “There's only one more thing I want from you.”

“Anything,” Mike says without hesitation.

“Will you make me some pasta to have with the sauce you made?”

Mike laughs and pulls her fully on top of him, kissing her until they forget about food for the rest of the afternoon.

  
__  
_FIN_   
  
  
  
  



End file.
